Broken
by fuyutu
Summary: Chapter 4 up!: Naruto's Past revealed! It's been six years since Sasuke left Konoha, and he's finally returned. Only there's something strange about Naruto, but no one seems to have noticed. OOCness and Eventual SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Yea, I really should be working on other fics, but I just can't bring myself to want to type them onto the computer - even if I already have them written on paper. Ah well, I'll eventually get around to it...or at least get a friend to do it for me. Anywho, this fic takes place three years after Naruto Shipuuden, meaning the main characters are around 18-19 in this fic. Will be an eventual SasuNaru. Warnings goes as followed: Slash(don't like don't read.) Extreme OOCness, Angst, and major confusion. As always Naruto does not belong to me. Broken 

_**Prologue**_

_Even though it was mid-day the forest canopy made it seem like night as Naruto ran blindly through it. Vaguely he caught a glimpse of the silhouette of the person he was chasing. As he neared, Naruto's voice took on a raspy desperate tone, "Sasuke! Sasuke come back! Orochimaru's dead. You can come back."_

_Sasuke stopped on a midlevel branch, but kept his back towards Naruto, "It's not that easy Naruto. I made a choice back then, and I have to see it through."_

"_Why can't you do that in Konoha?"_

"_I just can't."_

_Frustration ran through Naruto's veins as he reached to grab Sasuke's arm. "Why?! Why do you have to leave Konoha! What is wrong with being here?!"_

_Sasuke turned his body towards the other boy, but refused to meet his eyes, "**You** are here."_

_Naruto's eye's widened in shock and his hand fell from Sasuke's arm, releasing his hold on the other. Once more Sasuke turned and leaped away, leaving Naruto and Konoha behind again._

_**3 years Later**_

Tsunade sighed and wondered for the umpteenth time how she got sucked into becoming Hokage. How many years had it been? Six? Maybe seven? She rubbed her temples and groaned; a migraine forming again. She picked up a parchment and looked at the current cause of her headache. Just days earlier she was sifting through more of her never-ending paperwork when a person surrounded by multiple ANBU members entered her chambers. Tsunade was hardly fazed by his appearance: she had sensed him from the moment he'd entered Konoha. What he placed on her desk however did bring a questioning look into here eyes.

"Itachi is dead, and I've returned." He said simply. As if he'd just come back from a mission and not from six years of being a rogue ninja.

Uchiha, Sasuke had returned to Konoha. And Tsunade was still at a complete loss as to what to do with him. For the past four days he'd been placed into a highly secured holding room. Six years had passed since the boy left to train under Orochimaru - three since he decided to leave on his own. She never even expected him to return to Konoha again. Sure from time to time she'd hoped he would one day show up and decide to stay, but to have it actually happen was a very different story. Few other's knew that he was back, and those that did were also at a loss on what to do with him. It then that someone barged into her office and placed a mission report in front of her.

"Okay, so that took a week longer than expected, but at least I came back from the mission without serious wounds this time." said the newcomer hastily.

Tsunade looked at the person in front of her blankly as a sudden realization hit her square in the face. She finally knew what to do with Sasuke. And if everything panned out correctly she'd kill two birds with one stone.

Nearly a week after he returned Sasuke was finally summoned to the Hokage's room. He wasn't sure what to expect from the woman before him, but something along the lines of banishment wasn't too far off in his mind.

"Uchiha, Sasuke." She began, "It has been six years since you willingly left Konohagakure. And within all that time you may not have attacked this village - it does not change the fact that you did renounce yourself as a Konohagakure ninja. It wouldn't be unusual for me to exile you from here, or even possibly execute you. However, before I make any final decisions I want to ask you one question. Why did you come back?"

A grim grin rose onto his face as he lifted his face to look her in the eyes, "Tell me Hokage-sama, where else would I go?"

Tsunade examined the young man before him thinking about his short reply over in her head. Still debating on whether or not her previous decision was the best direction to go in. She closed her eyes, "Sasuke I've thought about this very hard and thoroughly over the past few days, and even now I'm still not sure if this is the correct choice, but it's something I willing to gamble on working." Tsunade opened her eyes and looked at Sasuke seriously, "I will allow you to return to Konohagakure, however you cannot take part in any missions until I deem that you are ready to become a Konoha Ninja once more. You are not allowed to leave this village unless I, myself, have given you permission to do so. Finally you are to be under the supervision of a specially assigned ANBU member. He will be your guardian and accompany you wherever you go. You will live together whether it be at the Uchiha mansion or his living quarters - I will allow the both of you to settle that on your own. Have you anything to say before I introduce your guardian?"

Sasuke eyed her carefully before answering, "No, under the circumstances I can see that you have given me a very generous offer. Basically I am free to roam around the village under minimal watch. Not many in my place would get a second chance like this, and I am grateful for your verdict."

Tsunade sighed, "Don't thank me just yet Sasuke. The worst has yet to come. This could very well be the worse punishment I could put you through." Sasuke looked momentarily confused, "Anyways, let's bring in you're Watcher. Please enter."

The office doors opened once more and in walked the silent ANBU member - mask still covering his face. Even so, as Sasuke turned towards the newcomer his eyes widened at the sight of sun kissed blond hair revealing itself from behind the fox mask. Yet, even though he was sure it could be no one else, he could sense that something was amiss. That the person before him was not and could not be who he was.

Tsunade sighed mentally and motioned the ANBU member forward, "He is to be your appointed guardian until further notice; Uzumaki, Naruto."

_**Tbc...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I've posted two chapters consecutively and now it's 8am. So I'm gonna go to sleep now...

**Chapter 2**

Six months had past since Sasuke's return to Konohagakure and life for the most part had settled to a steady pace. The entire village knew by now that he was back and there was a variety of responses towards him. Whereas the village in general was glad of his return, it was those that he'd known from his childhood that were wary and uncomfortably tense around him: still undecided on whether or not it was a good thing that he was back. Even Sakura, who was happy to see him, kept her guard up around him. But Sasuke wasn't bothered by it; their behavior was completely understandable. It was Naruto that unnerved him the most. No matter how much he tried to ignore it, Sasuke couldn't shake off his initial feeling from when they first met. He couldn't believe the Naruto he was living with was Naruto. He looked, acted, and even fought like Naruto, but Sasuke knew that no matter how much of a carbon copy this Naruto was - it wasn't Naruto. The only time Sasuke confronted him about it was that first day they'd seen each other.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke was silent from the moment that he'd seen Naruto. The hyperactive boy asked him questions which he answered with simple nods or grunts. After figuring out that Sasuke preferred to live at the Uchiha Estate, they'd made a brief stop by his apartment so he could gather a few personal items. While Naruto was packing Sasuke sat by the window looking outside. After a few minutes he finally asked, "Who are you?"_

_Naruto blinked for a second then a small, feral grin grew on his face. Dramatically Naruto placed a hand over his chest, "Ah! I'm so hurt **Sasuke-kun**! How could you forget me? Your so-called **best friend**."_

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he threw the first thing his hands touched; which Naruto easily dodged. The grin still plastered on his face, "Hey now, no need for violence. You're always in such a rush to fight Sasuke-kun." Then his face hardened, "Everything's fine. You've been gone for six years, I don't see why it should matter to you now anyways."_

_End Flashback_

At first he believed that no one seemed to have noticed the change in Naruto, or if they did no one said anything. But as time went on and he'd spent more time with others he notice a lingering sadness that sometimes welled up in their eyes. Especially people closer to Naruto like Iruka and Sakura.

Exactly one month had past since he'd last seen Naruto It was strange to be without him after having the other beside him constantly for five months, but it seemed as if Naruto had been specifically chosen by the client for the mission he was currently on. (Even though he shouldn't have had to go on a mission as he technically was already on one.) So upon Naruto's departure Sasuke had to be assigned to temporary watchers, and his current one was Sakura. She was kind towards him, but the awkward silence that would fill the room when neither was talking was not unnoticeable by any means. After three weeks of fragmented conversations Sasuke managed to piece together bits of Sakura's current lifestyle. But never would she mention anything that happened three years prior; whether about why Sasuke didn't come back or what might've happened to Naruto. Any mentions of the events were successfully ignored politely by Sakura. His need to know what happed to Naruto was driving him insane, and he honestly wanted to know why everyone either seemed to not care or ignore the problem.

One evening Sasuke went outside to where Sakura was gardening. He didn't say a word, but Sakura could tell he wanted to ask her something. She even had an inkling of what it was, but pushed the thought aside. So she just continued to work a little longer before asking him what he wanted. Sasuke hesitated for a moment wondering if she would even be able to give him a proper answer, I want to know what happened to Naruto."

He saw her hand freeze for a moment before she nervously laughed, "What are you talking about? Don't you remember? Naruto is out on a mission."

"Don't play dumb with me. I want to know what happen to him over these past three years." He said firmly.

Her voice was even, but light, "And what makes you think anything happened to him?"

He was beginning to become irritated now, "Because you won't mention anything about him or anything that happened three years ago. Not even a 'why' about me leaving the village. Anyways **_something_** must have happened to him because that person is NOT Naruto."

All lightness left her voice, "Of course that's Naruto. He has the same face and body, he acts like him, and even fights similar to him. Even your sharingan can't prove that's not Naruto, right?"

"No," he started, "but-"

"But what Sasuke? Why do you think there's anything wrong." She interrupted

"It's a feeling. That person is not Naruto. He might act and look the same but he's not. It's almost like someone possessed his body and is pretending to be him." Then it dawned on him. How did he miss it before? It was the only possible explanation...but how did it happen? Sasuke looked towards Sakura once more. "That's it isn't it? That person isn't Naruto, he's the Kyuubi."

"..." Sakura remained silent, but her body began to tremble.

"How did it happen? Rather, why isn't anyone doing anything about it? You all have to know that he isn't Naruto! I know **_some_** of you have realized it! Doesn't anyone care?!"

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. What right did Sasuke have to yell at her after everything that had happened - after everything that **_he_** did?

"Of course we care! But you wouldn't know anything about it! You've been gone for six years Sasuke! You don't know what it's like to see him break down and not be able to do anything about it!" She turned sharply towards him, tears streaming down her face. "You have no right to even try to lecture me Uchiha, Sasuke! Not after everything you've done to him! Just go! Go away! Leave my home now!"

_**Tbc...**_

Review Please! -


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter's a little short, but think I did okay. ----- 

Shortly after he left a it began to rain, but Sasuke hardly took notice. He just needed to get away from Sakura and calm down. Not caring where his feet took him, Sasuke wandered around aimlessly. He paused only after realizing where he'd ended up: Naruto's childhood apartment. Sasuke gasped lightly as he took in the sight that laid before him. The building was shabby with cracks running along the sides, and doors and windows were boarded up. His feet brought him towards Naruto's room. Even with the boardings present, Sasuke could see that the window was broken.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned sharply; he was so enthralled with the apartment that he didn't even sense anyone walking up on him. "Hinata... What are you doing here?"

She eyed him warily, "Shouldn't I be asking you that? Where is your watcher?"

"I was just taking a walk to cool off. What happened here?"

Hinata hesitated before answering, "There was a disturbance around so it was abandoned a few years ago."

Sasuke looked confused, "What? Even so...it shouldn't be this bad. There are places close by that's full of people."

"It's not like anyone wanted to leave their homes here. But he made them go. This place isn't allowed to exist."

"Who is 'he'?"

"Who else could I be talking about? Naruto-kun of course, and I do mean Naruto and not Uzumaki-san. "

Sasuke stood still for a moment then murmured softly, "What happened after I left?"

A strange, harsh laugh escaped from her, "You're asking the wrong question Sasuke. The question you should be asking is 'What happened _because_ you left?'"

He looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"What else could have done it Sasuke? Everything started to go wrong after you left that second time."

Sasuke started to become frustrated, "What are you talking about?! I didn't do anything to him!"

She faced away from him, "Yes, you did."

He groaned and reached out to grab her arm, "What! Just what exactly did I do?!"

Hinata shook off his arm and turned to face him. Her eyes narrowed angrily and her hand came down swiftly across his face. "You broke him." She said softly, but coldly, and Sasuke's eyes widened. She smiled cruelly at him, "Are you happy Sasuke? You managed to the one thing this village couldn't do in 15 years in just one simple act. **_You_**, Uchiha, Sasuke broke Naruto-kun's spirit with your rejection of this village and ultimately himself." Sasuke looked at her in disbelief, and her eyes grew hard with anger. "Why did you come back to Konohagakure? What reason do you have to be here?! The village finally forgot about you! Even though Naruto-kun may never return, we still keep hoping. But now you're here. _You_, Sasuke will only hurt him all over again."

Her hand was poised to strike him again, but Sasuke didn't budge. He was to shocked at her words. _//Naruto is like this because of me? It was my fault that Naruto broke down?//_ His gaze dropped to the wet ground beneath his feet, and stood there waiting for her hand to reach its destination. **_-Smack-_** Sasuke distinctly heard the sound of skin against skin, and his body was thrown off center...but there was no stinging sensation across his face. A small gasp came from Hinata. He looked up and saw Naruto between himself and Hinata; his head turned slightly to the right. After a moment Naruto turned to face him, and Sasuke found himself looking into the blond's eyes. There he was it. The same sea-blue eyes from his youth: full of sadness and pain, but smiles all the same. His eyes widened in disbelief and he reached out to touch Naruto's face. Naruto gave a small, sad smile and reached up to cup Sasuke's hand. "Welcome back, Sasuke." Then he was gone in a poof of smoke. Sasuke's hand grasped at the air where the blond once stood.

"Hinata!" A voice called out.

Hinata and Sasuke turned towards the voice. Just a few feet away stood Neji. Behind him was Shikamaru with an unconscious Naruto thrown over his shoulder.

"Hinata-sama, I believe it is time for you to return home now." Neji said sternly.

Worry etched on her face as she weakly protested, "B-but Uzumaki-san-"

"-Will be taken care of properly. Now please go home." he swiftly interrupted.

She threw another concern look towards Naruto then reluctantly hurried off towards the Hyuuga Household. After she disappeared Shikamaru called out to Neji, "Hey, if you're done sending her off what do you suppose we do with Sasuke?"

Neji sighed, "I'll take him with me. Just let Hokage-sama know where he is and that he can stay with me until Naruto recovers."

"Gotcha, well I'll be off then. I'll come over tomorrow and give you an update on the situation."

After Shikamaru left Sasuke quietly followed Neji back to his apartment. Once inside he led Sasuke to an empty room and handed him a set of towels. "This is the guest room, across the hall is the bedroom, and there's and extra set of clothes in the closet. I suggest you take a shower then rest. If you want to talk it'll have to wait until tomorrow."

TBC... ----- Well the fic is progessing rather quickly. Ah well if I make it drag out longer I may never finish it. Hopefully you won't have to wait too long for the next chapter! and as always pleas review. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sasuke was annoyed, no he was downright pissed. The night before Neji had not mentioned anything about Naruto, and while he understood that Neji had just returned from a mission, he was still ticked. Then before he even got to ask Neji in the morning Shikamaru arrived and told them that Tsunade summoned them both to her office. (No doubt she probably wanted to reprimand him for last night's actions.) As he, Neji, and Shikamaru entered the 6th's office, Sasuke noticed another person present in the room.

Said person smiled emptily when he saw Sasuke, "Ohayo, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke Scowled and gave a curt "Sai," Before proceeding to stand before the Hokage. "You sent for me?"

Tsunade looked at him and sighed heavily, "Yes. I have matters to discuss with you, starting with your behavior last night. You consciously broke probation and left your watcher. I understand that you and Sakura had an argument, but that is no excuse. I have already reprimanded her as well for her irresponsibility. That just leaves you to deal with. For now I've decided that until Naruto is well enough to return to his position as your guardian, you will have two watchers in his place. Shikamaru has informed me that Neji has taken you in. Your second watcher will be Sai." She looked at the other two men, "Do either of you have any questions?" Both shook their heads. "Very well then, I'll move onto the next topic: Naruto."

Sasuke's ears perked and he looked at Tsunade intensely. She gestured for the others to leave the room.

"I knew you'd eventually begin to seek answers as to what happened to Naruto, and frankly I'd rather not explain to you what little we know. Last night you saw the real Naruto for a brief moment, which disappeared just as a shadow clone would. This isn't the first time that Naruto and Kyubi separated into two separate bodies. A little over three years ago, shortly after the time of your and Naruto's last confrontation it happened. Naruto didn't return to Konohagakure. When he was brought back Naruto was asleep. There was nothing physically wrong with him, but he just wouldn't wake up. He was in a comatose state for nearly three weeks when he suddenly disappeared one morning. For a moment we were worried that he'd been kidnapped – taken during a moment of weakness. But as I was contemplating sending out a team to search for him screams of anger and terror echoed throughout Konoha. And everyone in the village could feel the Kyubi's chakra resonating from one single point– Naruto's home. I feared that the worst had happened – that the Nine-Tails had been released, and in a way he was. I had expected to find wounded people and buildings torn to pieces, but none of that greeted me as I neared the apartment. What I did find was one Naruto standing in front of the open doorway while another Naruto was destroying the contents of the room. It shocked me even more to realize that the one causing destruction and mayhem was Naruto and not Kyubi. I'll never forget what happened that day. Not Naruto's anguished yells, the tears of frustration and pain that ran down his face, or when Kyubi stepped into the broken room and held Naruto close to himself. The pained look on Kyubi's face as he calmed Naruto down, and Naruto sobbing himself until exhaustion took over. I would have never believed the Nine-Tails could have held such compassion for another if hadn't seen it for myself.

The next time Naruto awoke he was visibly emotionally drained. He tried to act as if he were fine, but it was obvious he wasn't ready for much of anything. A few months went by and he was slowly but steadily becoming more and more stable. I'd begun allowing him on light and easy missions after he'd threatened to paint graffiti on a few choice houses if I didn't give him something to do. One such mission required him to venture out of Konoha to gather herbal ingredients. It was suppose to be a simple and easy mission, so I sent only Sakura and Sai to accompany him. I wish I had taken more caution and sent more people, but it was a routine mission and I was too relaxed. Itachi and Kisame showed up that day. From the reports that were given to me, it seemed as though Itachi had used the mangekyou sharingan on Naruto, who passed out as a result. Thankfully when Itachi went to take Naruto the Nine-Tails appeared once more and protected him. Both Itachi and Kisame retreated that time and Sakura and Sai returned with Naruto with minor injuries. However Naruto had once again fallen into a coma. For over a month he didn't stir. It broke my heart to see him like that, but if he wasn't going to wake up then there was nothing anyone could do. Not long afterwards while I was making a weekly visit his eyes opened and Naruto sat up. I was so surprised that I'd nearly missed it – that I almost thought it was really Naruto smiling at me like and idiot and calling me and old baachan that worried too much. I almost called him on it too. But then I saw Kyuubi's pleading eyes. How much he wanted to help, even if it meant taking over for a while, and I understood the sad truth. Naruto didn't want to wake up anymore. He no longer had the will to get up and live – he became like that of a broken doll. Kyuubi gave me the choice of whether or not he would stay. I knew how controversial it would be if I let the Nine-Tails take over Naruto's body, but if I didn't I knew he still wouldn't wake up and he would slowly weaken and wither. Obviously you can tell what I chose to do.

That happened nearly two years ago, and within all that time no one has ever been able to catch even the slightest glimpse of Naruto until last night. Hinata's words may have been harsh Sasuke, but there is probably some truth to them. You seem to be at the center of both his disappearance and reappearance."

Sasuke was silent with shock. He slowly rose from his seat and reached for the door to leave. Neji and Sai were waiting for him in the corridor, but he didn't spare them a single glance – his eyes cast to the ground. He stayed unmoving for a few minutes, and Sai was the first to speak.

"Sas-" he began but stopped as Neji held a hand out to silence him.

Sasuke's eyes were still cast downwards, but silent tears could be seen falling down his face. After another moment he finally spoke – his voice shaky.

"I-I want to see him. Please. Take me to Naruto."

**Tbc…**

Okay so this took a long time I know. I was stuck in a rut, but hey better late than never right? And having people review made me actually want to update too. Thanks to everyone who reads this fic. Hopefully you won't have to wait as long for the next chappy!


End file.
